A Kunai for a Kunai
by Pitpit
Summary: Sasuke x OC fic. The first few chapters are from them manga, because I'm stupid like that. Please give this a try; please R&R!
1. Getting Dressed

**Okay, so I hope you guys enjoy this. The next few chapters are from the magna, and I DO NOT OWN THEM! I was very stupid into thinking that it was a good idea to do that... Yeah, so everything by Masashi Kishimoto belongs to him, including the mage. My OC belongs to me.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke.

The class heartthrob.

Your worst enemy.

You sigh as you lay your head down on the table. The smell on pancakes wafted into your nostrils causing your stomach to grumble. _Darn you, stomach!_ you think as you shut your eyes. **WHACK!** A certain someone hit you upside the head. "Wake up, Okami!"

You rub your head and growl at the person who hit you. You open your eyes to look at your twin sister: Yamanaka Ino. Yeah, life sucks when SHE is your twin, and your younger one at that. "Don't touch this Okami, Ino." you growl. You lift your head up from off the table and take 5 pancakes and smother them in maple syrup. "Itadakimasu!" you say, before wolfing down the pancakes. Ino looks at you like this: O.O (FYI: Okami means wolf, while Ino means pig).

"Geez, Okami! Stop eating like an animal and eat right! Why do you have to eat so much, anyway? You'll get fat and all uglier than you normally are." she sneers.

"I can eat all that I want and not gain a pound, unless you call muscle extra weight, then yes, I will eat as much as I like. Unlike you, who does no physical activity at all, and still starves herself. Its better if you eat less and exercise more, unlike your philosophy, which is eat less and train less." you say coldly to her between bites.

"You're still ugly."

You give a sharp growl at her, which caused her to remain quiet throughout your meal. You had picked up some dog-like traits when you went over to the Inuzuka's. "Today," you state, "is the day in which we graduate from the Academy and be put into teams. And I'm itching for a fight; preferably with Mr. I-Think-I'm-So-Cool-That-All-The-Stupid-Girls-Find-Me-Oh-So-Attractive-When-in-Fact-I-Am-Such-A-Big-Loser."

"Hey! Don't talk about my Sasuke-kun like that!" Ino cries, but you ignore her and head up to your room to get dressed.

Walking up the stairs, you went into your room and grabbed your clothes and headed over to the shower. The bathroom was roomy; it had plenty of space for at least four people in it. Crimson was the color theme, and the walls were a cream color. You stripped from your long T-shirt and pair of baggy shorts and got into the shower and turned the water on. The hot water felt good against your skin, and you just thought of what team you might be on, and which team members you might have.

_Mmm__…__ I love showers!_ you think happily, coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around your body, and a towel wrapped around your long blond hair. Walking to your room with clothes in hand, you put the dirty clothes in the hamper, and you shut the door and lock it. Dropping the towel around your body, you put on your black, easy-to-move underwear on, and you put on your black sports bra. You then put bandages around your thighs and waist. You put on your crimson skirt and you crimson tank top. Before you put your arm warmers on, you decided that you needed some more upper body training (mostly in your arms) so you put some weights around them, which Lee had been so kind as to give you. You look at your waist thoughtfully. _When I get my __hitai__-ate, I will put it around my waist._

Coming out of your room, you put on your arm warmers, hiding the weights from Ino. _I can't wait until I fight her… it'll be a piece of chocolate cake! She won__'__t know that I use weights… __Heh__heh__heh_ You think evilly as you spot said person coming from the bathroom, fully dressed. She must've just finished her shower, you concluded. You push past her on your voyage to the bathroom. You quickly get out the dryer and start to dry your long blonde hair, which takes about 10 minutes. You grab your earrings and place them in your ears. _All done!_

Downstairs, Ino was waiting impatiently. "OKAMI! GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" she yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, INO!" you growl at her, as you walk down the stairs, grabbing your kunai pouch and shuriken holster. You strap you kunai pouch on your leg, something that your twin, Ino does not do. "There, Ino. Happy now?" you say as you cross your arms.

"Yes, now hurry up, or that Billboard-Brow Sakura will get to Sasuke-kun before me!" Ino says, grabbing your arm and hurrying through the door, barely giving you time to grab your black ninja shoes. As she drags you along, you hop on one foot, slipping the shoes on.

The Academy was a big building with a greenish roof. Ino had still not let go of your arm, and you finally got out a kunai and tried to slash her with it, but you miss horribly, seeing as you have 5 pound weights underneath your arm warmers.


	2. Trouble in the Classroom

**Okay, so I was very stupid. Very, very stupid. I wrote most of the straight from the maga. But I promise, I stopped doing this. It's in a few chapters. So please be pacient.**

**Oh, and Okami cannot read minds. Another mistake on my part.**

* * *

"Eek!! Okami, what was that for?! You might mess up my hair before I get to see Sasuke-kun!!" Ino squeals, letting go of your arm and quickly fixing her hair. 

You roll your eyes. _Oh my __Kami__, she is such a wimp…_ You turn to her and grab her by the scruff of her collar. "Listen, Ino," you growl, "I don't want you talking about that emo as long as I'm not around. Got it?" Ino nods quickly, and you drop her, causing her to land on her butt on the ground. "Pathetic." you say.

* * *

Inside the Academy inside the classroom, you walked in before Ino to grab a seat beside your friend, Aburame Shino. "Hey, look what we got here, it's the greatest guy in the world, Bug Dude Shin-Shin!" you playfully say, making Shino look up at you with his black glasses. "Whatcha doing there, Shin-Shin?" 

He gave you a small glare. "I was looking at my bugs…" he says simply, before looking back at the bugs.

"I can see that, Mr. Bug Dude. Do you know when Iruka-Sensei will come? I want to get this over with."

Shino looked at you with the corner of his eye. "It won't be as easy as that." A bug flew off of his finger and it landed on your nose. You, however, were lounging on the chair, with your feet on the desk.

You felt a tickling sensation on your nose and opened your eyes. "Eep! Save me, Mr. Bug Dude!" you say, glomping Shino and pulling him to the floor, with you clinging on to him like a leech. "It's gonna eat me, Shin-Shin!" you say, laughing.

People were starting to stare right about now. One of the onlookers was Inuzuka Kiba, with his dog Akamaru on his head. He was laughing and held out a hand to help you up. You just looked at his hand with a disgusted look on your face. You looked back at Shino and held him tighter. "Shin-Shin! The mutt wants to touch meee!!! Eep! Give him fleas, my shield!" you say, shutting your eyes, holding onto Shino tighter.

Kiba looked both confused and astounded at your comment. Shino just looked at you and tried to get you off of him, but you still wouldn't let go. Until you heard two oh-so-annoying voices. You let go of Shino and get up from the ground and wipe yourself off. The two voices were bickering now, and you looked towards them.

"GOAL!" says the two voices simultaneously. The two voices were of Ino and Sakura, a pink haired girl with a rather large forehead.

* * *

**This**** next part does not belong to me, but to Masashi ****Kishimoto. I just added a few parts to make it fit my needs...

* * *

**

"I win again, Sakura," pants Ino.

"What are you talking about? My toe entered the class before yours by a centimeter." pants Sakura.

"Are you blind?" questions Ino.

Sakura turns around and catches sight of Sasuke. She runs straight to him, and the little blond boy, who happened to be sitting by him, you noticed, thought that she was running to him. "Get out of my way!" she says, pushing the blond boy out of the way. "Good morning, Sasuke," she says sweetly.

The raven haired kid just looks at her. While Ino and Sakura were fighting, you took your seat (again) by Shino. You were watching them with a bemused smile on your face. "Can I sit next to you?" the pink haired girl asks.

Ino comes over and grabs Sakura's arm. "Hey! I'm going to sit by him."

"First come first serve." replies Sakura.

"I came into the classroom before you!" says Ino angrily.

Soon a whole group of girls came into the conversation. Several comments were shouted: "I did!" "If that's the case, I did!" "I was first!" "I'm going to sit by Sasuke-kun." And then a whole argument started between the girls.

You leant back on the chair again, putting your hands behind your head and your feet on the desk. _Man, those girls sure are annoying…_ you think, closing your eyes. Shino tapped your foot, and you opened your eye just a crack. "What is it, Shino?" you ask inquisitively. He nods his head into the two girls' argument. "Yeah, I saw it. I got bored, though. I couldn't care less about that so-called heartthrob, Sasuke-uke."

The blond haired kid, who you came to know as Uzumaki Naruto, by the sound of Sakura's yell, jumped up onto the table in front of Sasuke. Their faces were an inch apart, and they both gave each other heated glares.

"Naruto, you jerk! Leave Sasuke-kun alone!!" says Sakura, obviously angry.

Suddenly, the guy sitting in front on Sasuke leant back onto Sasuke's desk and put his hand on it. He pushed Naruto, who went flying forwards, into Sasuke, which lead to a full-locked lipped kiss. You snickered at this sight.

"Naruto, you piece of crap, you are dead!" says Sasuke angrily, still spitting outwards.

"Poison! My mouth is ruined!" gasped Naruto. He then looked at Sakura, who had a very ugly look on her face. "It was an accident! I swear!"

"Naruto…" Sakura says, cracking her knuckles, "…you make me sick!" She then proceeded to beat the crap out of Naruto. He lay there, sizzling.

Iruka finally came in. He began to speak to the class: "From this day forward, you are no longer mere students of ninjutsu, but full-fledged shinobi. But, among the ranks of the shinobi, you are mere novices, lowest of the low. Your greatest challenges all lie ahead. The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village. We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells. Each of which will be mentored by a Jounin, a more senior ninja… …who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments."

_Three man cells? Sounds like two too many…_ thinks Sasuke.

_It's perfect! I know they'll team me up with __Sasuke_ thinks Sakura gleefully.

_So long as I'm partnered with Sakura… I'll take anybody else… except __Sasuke_ thinks Naruto.

You barely listen to Iruka as he continues to lecture. You instead watch Shino as he plays with his bugs. "Miss Yamanaka? Please pay attention!" Iruka says, giving you a hard look. You just put up your hands as if that is supposed to say 'sorry'.

"I made the selections so that each cell's abilities would be approximately equal." states Iruka, looking at his clipboard.

"WHA------T!!" cries the entire class except for a few of you more 'mature' ones, you included.

"… Next, cell Number 7. Haruno Sakura… Uzumaki Naruto… Uchiha Sasuke… and Yamanaka Okami."

At the mention of Sakura's name, Naruto let out a 'woo-hoo' of joy, while Sakura made a 'bummer' of sadness. At the mention of Sasuke's name, Sakura let out a 'oh yeah!', while Naruto made a 'bummer'. But all three of the students wondered who this 'Yamanaka Okami' was, which was you.

"Iruka-sensei!! What were you thinking of, saddling a most excellent shinobi such as myself… …with that loser?!" Naruto cried.

"……Of the twenty-seven of you, Sasuke has the best grades, Naruto. You would be the bottom of the class. The idea is to balance your different strengths… THAT'S why you ended up together!"

Sasuke still had his face against his folded hands. "Hmm… Just don't drag me down… …DUNCE!"

_Why, you-!_ "WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!" yelled Naruto.

"JUST KNOCK IT OFF, NARUTO!" yelled Sakura.

_…__Aww__… They'll work it out. Even __Naruto__…_ thought Iruka, while he watched Sakura hit Naruto over and over again. He glanced at you out of the corner of his eye. _That girl… I don't know that much about her… but, I sense that something will come out of her, be it good or bad._ You smirked at his internal comment, which made Iruka raise an eyebrow. You just shrugged at them and sat back to watch the show that was Team 7.

"Okay, everyone, I'll be introducing your senior ninjutsu instructors this afternoon. Until then, you're dismissed!" finished Iruka.

Everyone filed out of the classroom in a rush. All except for the couple of 'maturer' students, which was you, Shino, the lazy Nara, Hinata (who you decided would become a nice friend), and the fat one (who you came to know as Chouji). You got up from your seat and Shino did as well. "Well, Shino, I guess we're not on the same team. At least you got some good people; I got the retard team."

Hinata came up beside you and made a shy comment: "N-Naruto-kun… isn't that bad… H-he can be… a real… sweetheart sometimes…"

You smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "So I guess," you say, raising your hand and lifting your little finger, "that you like Naruto, yeah?" Hinata blushed furiously, and walked over to Kiba, who was sleeping next to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru got up, yawning and stretching. Chouji appeared by his side, and they left the room together. Hinata was waiting by the door with Kiba, so you guessed that they were waiting for Shino. _A Team lunch… a great way to bond at first._ you think.

* * *

**Gomenasai!! I was really stupid to write this straight from the manga. Bad move on my part... R&R if you feel I deserve it... vv;;**


	3. Sickness and Sasukes

**Okay, so here is, yet again, another manga-me written chapter... I wrote these awhile ago; so please bear with me. I'll tell you when I stopped COPYING from the manga. There, I said it. Again. Masashi Kishimoto owns everything and everything about Naruto.**

* * *

You head outside so you could eat. All you had brought for lunch was an apple, a sandwich, and a bag of chips. With water bottle in hand, you climbed up in a tree, and relaxed in it. Looking up at a building, you saw Naruto sitting atop of it. You concentrated on him until you heard… "This sucks! This sucks!" _There has to be an up-side… I've got it!_ Naruto spoke, and thought before jumping off of the building, and sneaking behind another building.

You looked at the new building that he was on, and you spotted Sasuke leaning against a window, eating a rice ball. _Sasuke__ lets his guard down when he's eating…_ "AGHK!" gasped Sasuke while being pulled into the window. "HEY! WHO THE HE… NARUTO!"

"SHH! KEEP IT DOWN, IDIOT!" A Sasuke look-alike then came out of the window a few minutes later. All was quiet on the other side of the window. "Fool…" he then disappeared.

You sighed and continued eating your lunch from your tree. You spotted Sakura sitting on a bench with her head on her hands, her elbows in her lap. _Sigh… How can I overwhelm him by sex appeal… …When I got so __shortaged__ in the T & A department?! The only part if me that's oversized is my stupid forehead! I'm so self-conscious about it! __Which is just…__ It can't be!_ Sakura spotted, you noted, 'Sasuke' leaning against a tree that was nearby to yours.

_But it is! __Sasuke__- he's looking at me!! With bedroom eyes! Like he can see right through me!_ You roll your eyes at the pink haired girls' thoughts. All this girl can think about is Sasuke-uke. What then happened you really disliked: you got pulled into one of her 'wishes in a dream': "You have such a noble brow… So charming… I could kiss it!" said fantasy Sasuke. "That's what it's there for! 3" said Sakura.

When that was over, you shuddered. _Never again, do I want to be stuck in that!_ you thought. Your attention was brought over to Sakura again when she thought _Oh-!_ when 'Sasuke' walked over to her. _Sigh… …Fairy tales don't come true… …and it couldn't happen to me._

"You have such a noble brow."

_WHAT!_ thought Sakura.

"So charming… I could kiss it!" said 'Sasuke', blushing at Sakura, who in turn was blushing back.

_If I'm dreaming, don't__ wake me! __**Inner Sakura: OH YEAH! DREAMS DO COME TRUE**___

"That's probably what Naruto would say."

Sakura sighs sadly.

"Sakura, I have to know…"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of… Naruto?"

"… … If he had his way, I'd never find love or happiness… he ruins everything… he enjoys tormenting me! Naruto doesn't understand me at all!… … … I can't stand to have him anywhere near me! In fact, the only person whose opinions I value… the only person I really do want to be close to… …is you, Sasuke-kun."

Naruto, who looked like Sasuke, was dumbstruck. _Only you… …the only one I really want to be close to…_ thought Naruto, thinking of Sakura's harsh words about him.

"I'd do almost anything to win your attention… your respect… because I have a crush on you… I'm… desperate." Sakura continued.

You gagged over the sight of her fawning over Sasuke. Naruto didn't torment Sakura, he just wanted her to notice him! _She makes me sick! I'll have to tell her that._ you picked up your trash and crumpled them into a ball. You throw it at the garbage can, making it hit the inside and fall right in. _Score!_

Sakura blushed and leaned over to 'Sasuke' with her eyes closed. Naruto blushed as well, thinking: _I'm finally starting to understand… …what I love about Sakura_

Faint noises were coming from the building Naruto had his lunch on. You looked in that direction to see the real Sasuke struggling with the ropes that bound him. You jumped off of your tree and went inside the room with a kunai in each hand. "Need a hand, Sasuke-uke?" you say, standing over him.

_Stupid __Naruto__! Used his shinobi illusions to pass as me!__… WHAT'S HE UP TO?! And now __Ino__ is here to bug the crap out of me… wonder what she'll do…_ Sasuke thinks, glaring at you.

"Excuse me, you might think that I am my younger twin, Ino. I happen to be Okami, way better of the two. Now do you want help out or not?" you say harshly to him. Sasuke 'humph'ed and looked away. You roll your eyes and cut the ropes binding him with your left kunai, pocketing your right one in your kunai pouch, which was on your left side. "…And you better have a good 'thanks' to me when we meet our Sensei, or else I will personally castrate you!" you call out to Sasuke, who leaped out of the window.

You jump out of the window and leap off the building back onto your tree. Sakura and Naruto were just about to kiss when a gurgle arose in his stomach, causing him to gasp and clutch his stomach. "My s-stomach…" Naruto groaned.

Naruto got up and ran as fast as he could to the nearest bathroom. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked his retreating form.

_I'm getting… the… r-r__ RRRUNS!!_ "Gotta go!" he called to her.

In your tree, you could hardly stop laughing, that scene was so funny. A few birds had scattered from the nearby trees, and other wildlife had run away in fear. You had tears start to form in your eyes, and you were holding onto your neck because you couldn't breathe. (A/N: I have done this before, and it was about something not even remotely funny. I laughed for 8 minutes straight, and I could not breathe. I was laughing silently too, which, apparently, my brother thought that it was funny sight to watch.)

A couple of minutes later, Sasuke showed up. This time it was the real Sasuke, and you had finally stopped laughing. "Sasuke-kun, my sweet, old-fashioned boy!! 3! Did you summon up your nerve?! I'm right here, ready and waiting!!" Sakura cried out to him.

"Recess is over," Sasuke states, "Where is that jerk, Naruto?"

"You're changing the subject again! Can't we get away from Naruto for just one second?! He always comes between us!" Sakura adds, as Sasuke starts to walk off somewhere. Sasuke stops, and looks at Sakura. "It's because he was badly brought up!!"

Sasuke glares at her. "You mean… because he never had any parents?"

Sakura continues, while her arms are crossed. "He doesn't have to answer to anyone, ever, and it's made him completely selfish!!! If I did the kinds of things he gets away with, my parents would ground me for life! Don't you envy him being alone, not having parents nag at you all the time?"

"Kids without families always grow up selfish. That, and lonely." Sasuke said slowly.

"What?" asked Sakura. You rolled your eyes at her. _What an idiot_ you think.

"Being scolded by your folks doesn't even compare!" says Sasuke angrily.

"…Wha…What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" asks Sakura weakly.

"You…" Sasuke glares at her, "…make me sick!"

Sakura was struck speechless. _Good, now I don't have to hear her annoying voice crooning over that __Sasuke-uke__. But he did have a good point._ You stretch and crack your knuckles as Sasuke walks away. In your tree, you see Sakura sit down on the bench again.

_I make him sick…? …I wonder if __Naruto__ feels that way too…_ "Maybe, from now on, I could try being a little… …nicer…?" Sakura says to herself quietly.

* * *

A silver-haired ninja held a container of milk in his hand. He spoke calmly to his clearly older companion, who wore a robe and a red hat with the character 'fire' on it. "This is Naruto's house, isn't it?"

"Yes." says the older man.

"His milk is expired." the silver-haired man says, looking at the milk carton.

"He's clumsy, but you're the best choice to watch him. You have a talent for sniffing things out! What's more, another member of the cell you shall oversee will be Sasuke, of the Uchiha clan. Best of luck!"

The silver-haired man thought a moment before he answered. _This could be a terrible mission but…_ "I'll do my best!" he said before walking away.


	4. Of Food and Bells

**Yeah, so I think... the next chapter was entirely written by me. I'm not sure. I wrote this awhile ago. This one mainly belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto peered from side to side out of the door into the hall. You all had been waiting for your new Sensei for a little while; all the other students had met their Sensei and left. "Cut it out, Naruto!" says Sakura angrily, looking at Naruto.

"Why are we the only cell…" Naruto states, "…Whose teacher hasn't shown up yet?! All the other teams have gone off with their teachers. Even Iruka-Sensei has gone!"

Sasuke spoke from his fingers, which were intertwined. "Hey!! What are you up to, Naruto?!!"

Naruto grabs an eraser and opens the door just a crack. He puts the eraser up near the top of the door. "Heh heh heh heh!" Naruto says. "It's what he gets for making us wait!!"

"Grow up!" says Sakura angrily.

You just watched them lazily, your eyes half-closed, and your feet up on the desk. You leaned back into the chair and fully closed your eyes.

"I want no part of it!" says Sakura. _**Inner Sakura: STUFF LIKE THIS IS THE BEST!**_

"Hmmf! No way could a superior shinobi be caught by such a simple booby trap!" states Naruto.

A single hand, it had a fingerless glove with a piece of metal on it, appears in the doorway. Sakura and Naruto look at the hand, while Sasuke just has on his 'I-don't-care' look. You were still lounging, and you opened your eyes a crack, but still closed enough for people to think that you had your eyes closed.

**BAM! PLAF…**

"HA HA HA HA!! GOTCHA! GOOD ONE!" laughed Naruto, pointing his finger at the silver-haired man who just walked through the door. He takes the eraser out of his hair and wipes it out.

"I'm sorry, Sensei. I tried to stop him, but Naruto…" says Sakura in a tiny voice.**_Inner Sakura: SET HIM UP AND KNOCK HIM DOWN! THAT WAS AWESOME!_**

_So… this is our elite shinobi leader? He looks completely worthless!_ thinks Sasuke.

You laugh hysterically at the prank Naruto pulled on the silver haired man. You stop laughing and look at him straight in the eye and say, "Yo!" and then turn to Sakura and start to snap at her. "To hell that you tried to stop Naruto, Sakura-KUN. A dead rat that was left molding in the trash for ten years could have stopped him from doing that."

The silver-haired man put on his sweatdrop face and put his right hand up and scratched his chin. "Hmm… how shall I put this? Based on my first impression, I'd have to say… …I HATE YOU!!"

The other three rookies had dark blue lines appear on their foreheads, but you had your best goofy grin face. "Why the gloomy faces, Team 7? No need to be glum! Hard work brings about happiness!" you say cheerfully, getting out of your seat and taking a stand next to your sensei, and leaning on one leg with your arms crossed.

On top of a building was where you four and your sensei was explaining what you were to do next. "Now, I'd like you to tell us a little about yourselves." he says.

"Like what?" asks Naruto.

"…You know. The usual. Your favorite thing… what you hate most… dreams, ambitions, hobbies, things like that." he continued.

"Help us out here, coach. You go first. Show us how its done." said Naruto again.

"That's right… after all, you're a complete stranger to us… a mystery." added Sakura.

"Yeah… a mystery. Sakura-kun, why don't you just be a psychic and live in a tent?" you say, your voice thick with sarcasm, earning a glare from Sakura. The four of you were all sitting on the ground while your sensei was sitting on a chair.

"Oh… … me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business… but anyway, I have lots of hobbies…"

"Hey… he said a lot… …but all we really learned was his name!" pointed out Naruto.

"Now it's your turn. Starting with you on the right." said Kakashi.

"Me, right?! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like us instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Iruka-Sensei treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku Noodle Bar!! What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water. My dream is to one day…" started Naruto.

_He appears to have nothing more on his mind than ramen…_ thought Kakashi.

You glance over at Naruto, who was sitting next to Sasuke, who was sitting next to Sakura. You sat on the other side of Naruto.

"… BE A BETTER SHINOBI THAN LORD HOKAGE!! And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last!" continued Naruto.

Kakashi had a shocked look on his face and then thought_ Well, hasn't he turned out to be interesting…_ He took a glance at you and you gave him a little smile. You took out a kunai and started to twirl it in between your fingers. You took the ends of your hair and look at them closely. The little hairs had split ends, so you cut them off with the kunai.

"My hobbies are… pranks and practical jokes, I guess." finished Naruto.

I see… "Next!" thought and said Kakashi.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things that I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams'… that's just a word… …but what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there's someone I have sworn… …to kill." said Sasuke plainly.

_He is so cool!_ thought Sakura.

_Sure hope it's not me…_ thought Naruto.

_I suspected as much…_ thought Kakashi before saying: "And the young lady with pink hair…"

"I am Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is… well its not a thing, it's a person. A boy… and that is…Uh… lets move on to my dream." **BLUSH!** "I hate… …NARUTO! My hobbies are…"

_It sounds as if young girls… …are more interested in love than ninjutsu…_ thinks Kakashi. "And finally, the girl blonde."

You look up, as you had been gazing out over the landscape. "My turn?" you were met with silence. "Fine. The name's Yamanaka Okami. You might know the name by my younger twin, Ino. But don't get us confused, because if you do," you pause, then say monotonously, "you'll be dead before you get the chance to utter one more last, pitiful breath." you pause again. "But anyway, I love fighting, getting into fights, things of that nature. I don't really know why my dreams concern you in the slightest, so I won't tell you. I love to train 24/7 if I get the chance to, so that's a hobby… yeah, I guess that's it about me." you finish, crossing your arms and staring at him.

"Enough. I believe we all understand one another. Formal training begins tomorrow."

Naruto does a salute and says: "YES, SIR! What will our duties be?! Our first real shinobi mission!"

Kakashi sighs and continues: "Our first project involves only the members of this cell."

Naruto was excited. "What? What is it?"

"Survival exercises."

Naruto had a big question mark on his head. "Survival exercises?"

_"… … …"_

_"_But why would that be a mission? Our school days were full of survival training!" exclaimed Sakura.

"But you'll have to survive… …against me. It won't be your typical practice."

went the students, other than you, you were sleeping."Well, then, what kind of practice will it be?" asked Naruto. 

"… … **SNURFF**" snorted Kakashi.

"What are you laughing about, Kakashi-Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that… if I told you, you'd chicken out." Kakashi continued.

"Chicken out…? Why?!" demanded the blonde.

_Why… _you think, opening your eyes and looking at him, who was giving a tiny glare to Kakashi_, why am I always stuck with the Loser-Squad?_ you look at your team._ First of all, we have a pink-haired girl who cares nothing other than to get the attention of the emo Sake _(pronounced: SAH – kay)_, and lastly I have to deal with this loudmouthed blonde! He gives us blondes a bad name! And Kakashi here doesn't seem too bad…_ You snap out of your trance-like state and come back to the present. But unfortunately for you, no time had passed to you heard Kakashi respond to Naruto:

"Of the twenty-eight members of your graduating class, only ten will actually be accepted as junior-level shinobi. The other eighteen must go back for more training. The test we are about to perform has a 66 rate of failure." Kakashi says in a monotone voice, trying to scare you four Genins. You just raised an eyebrow, and look at your teammates. Naruto had a shocked look on his face, Sakura and Sasuke had a tiny sweat drop forming on his head. "Ha ha ha! See? You're chickening out already!"

"… … …" went all four of you.

"THAT SUCKS!!! WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH IT ALL! WHAT ABOUT OUR GRADUATION TEST?" yelled Naruto, who was sizzling for some reason.

"Oh! We wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases from your ranks. The ones who are left are the only students who show true potential." responds Kakashi in a bored voice.

"SAY WHAT?!!"

"In any event, we'll meet tomorrow morning on the practice field so that I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses. Bring all of your ninja tools and weapons. And don't have breakfast beforehand… unless you enjoy throwing up." finished Kakashi.

_No way will I let this set me back. I'll kick Kakashi-Sensei's butt! THEN I'll get some respect! YEAH!_ thinks Naruto

"The details of your assignment are in this handout. Memorize it… …and don't be late!" stated Kakashi.

"Throw up? How hard is this exercise going to be?!" exclaimed Sakura hysterically. She grasped the paper that Kakashi gave the four of you tightly._ I can't fail it! That would mean leaving Sasuke… This is like a test of my love!!_ she thinks desperately.

"… …" went Sasuke, crumpling up his paper and looking at the ground.

"Hmmmm…" went Naruto, his face just inches away from the paper._ Aww, man! It's all in kanji!_

You take a glance at your own paper, and just crumple it up like Sasuke had._ This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of! Well… I guess that means more training tonight._ you think, getting up and walking away, for Kakashi had already left to who-knows-where, and Sasuke was just about to leave as well. Naruto had already left, bouncing his way to Ichiraku Ramen. But you weren't looking where you were walking and bumped into someone. You mumble a "My bad," before looking to see who it was. "I take it back. I'm not sorry." You had run into Sasuke, and he was glaring at you.

"Watch it, freak." he says, his voice void of emotion.

"You'd better watch you're back… because I'll be chewing on it!" you growl at him, giving him a glare as you shove his shoulder with your own.

Sasuke glares at you while you walk away._ Stupid Yamanaka._

* * *

At your house, Ino was bugging you on what Sasuke was doing. "Why would I care what the freak Sake was doing? I was too busy lounging around and not paying attention! What did you think I was going to do?" you growl at her. You were lounging on a couple of cushions in the main room.

"What?! How could you say such things about Sasuke-kun?! Can't you see the awesome-ness that is Sasuke-kun? He's just so cool, and hot, and so strong too…" Ino says, her annoying voice like daggers within your ears drums.

"It's bad enough that I have that annoying Sakura on my team! And I have to come home listening to you… that's like listening to the same annoying person 24/7! I can NEVER get any peace by myself!" you growl, shutting your eyes.

"But… Sasuke-kun is worth it…"

"I don't want to hear another DAMNED thing about Sake!" you growl again, taking out a kunai and flinging it at her. A loud **THUNK** was heard as the kunai collided with the wall, splintering it in a few places. A thin stream of Chakra was coming from the kunai.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**_

* * *

_

The four of you had been waiting for Kakashi for at least two hours. Well, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, at least. You had purposefully woken up late, and took your time getting ready and taking a shower. So you were waiting for about a half an hour. When Kakashi finally showed up, Sakura and Naruto shouted, "YOU'RE LATE!!!"

You and Sasuke just crossed your arms and waited for them to stop yelling at Kakashi. "I've set this alarm to go off at noon." Kakashi starts, ignoring them and pressing the alarm button. "I have here two small bells," he says, holding up two said bells. "Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails… …doesn't get any lunch. Instead, you will be tied to that tree stump, so I can eat your lunch in front of you."

_So that's why you wanted us to go without breakfast!_ thought Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke miserably. You laugh at their miserable-ness and earn yourself a glare from Sasuke, and loud grumble from Naruto's stomach, and a glare from Sakura. "What? Am I the only smart one here who bothered to eat? And sleep in a little?"

"All you need is just one bell… apiece." Kakashi says, ignoring the comment you made about breakfast. "But since there aren't enough to go around, two of you are definitely headed for the stump. …And whoever that is will be the fist and second of you to fail. Two of you are on your way back to school… and disgrace. You may, if you choose, use shuriken. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance."

"But… but that's so DANGEROUS!" exclaimed Sakura.

"You couldn't even dodge an eraser!! You're gonna get yourself killed!" says Naruto.

_Must you talk so big?_ "Only the weak speak loudly. Now, let us forget the idiot, and we'll start on my signal!" says Kakashi.

"Arrg!" Naruto gets a really big anime vein while he thinks_: Idiot… idiot… idiot… idiot! IDIOT! Naruto_ then takes out a kunai from his kunai pouch and twirls it around. It then fits perfectly in his hand while he rushes forward to throw the kunai at your silver-haired Sensei.

You watch Naruto as he gets pissed and tries to kill Kakashi by rushing at him with a kunai. Within the blink of an eye, however, Kakashi somehow managed to get behind Naruto and hold his arm, so that the kunai is pointed at the back of said person's head.

"Not so fast." Kakashi says calmly. "I didn't say 'Go'."

_Wow…! I didn't even see him move!_ thought Sakura, impressed

_So this is an elite shinobi…_ thought Sasuke.

"But at least you struck to kill… So, it seems you've begun to respect me. Heh-heh-heh… Maybe… just maybe… I'm starting to like you four. … And now… Ready… …steady… GO!!!"

The five of you all jump off into different directions, not knowing when or where or how you all would meet… if even you four Genins did manage to get a bell.


	5. Meaning of a Shinobi

**Okay, so I WROTE THIS ALL BY MYSELF! I am so happy. No copyright infringement here, no sir! Everything Naruto-related is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

You immediately jump into the tree that is right near where Kakashi is standing. "You're going down, old man!" you say as you jump out, and try to kick him in the face. To your surprise, you kick him, or do you? A loud **POOF!** tells you that you had actually kicked a wooden log. _Damn __Kakashi_ You look around and you see Sasuke hiding in the bushes. _I've got it! __Kakashi__ only has two bells, so the only way we can get them is if we… team up! Oh yeah! I'm so smart!_ you think happily. You jump over to him. "Sasuke," you say, catching your breath. "Sasuke, the only way --"

"Get out of here, loser. I don't need help." he says coldly.

"The only way we can get those bells is if we --"

"Shut it, loser. Kakashi will notice us and then it'll be your fault!" he says as he glares at you.

"Fine, but if I get a bell…" you threaten, glaring back at him, before jumping away. _Stupid __Sasuke__… __Kakashi__ wants us to work as a team to get his bells! Maybe Sakura is smart enough to listen…_ And you proceed to find Sakura. You find her not too far away, but far away enough so that you would have to search for her. You find her in the trees, and you say to her: "Sakura! I figured out how we can get the bells!"

"Move it! I need to find Sasuke-kun…" she says, ignoring your statement completely. She pushes past you and continues on her search for the raven-haired boy.

_Fine… if they won't listen, I'll try to get it myself! And it's too late to find __Naruto__…_ you think as you jump through the trees yet again.

You find yourself in a clearing and as soon as you start to get out of there, Kakashi appears in front of you. "Yo," he says, looking at your face, as he had gotten you off guard. You kick at him, and he grabs your foot. You smirk at him, then bring up and twist your body around so you can punch him. He blocks that one too. But before he could do anything, another you comes behind him! He glances at it, and his eyes get wide, and you take this opportunity to use your other hand. You reach up, and grasp a bell as Kakashi **POOFs **away a second later.

"Did I really… get a bell?" you ask yourself, and looking at your clenched hand. You slowly open it, and inside, it revealed a small, golden bell. "I… did it?" you say, your voice filled with disbelief. A bell rings in the distance, and you run towards the wooden logs that was your meeting spot.

To your surprise, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi were already there, waiting for you. Naruto was tied to one of the logs and was looking quite mad. Sakura and Sasuke were sitting on either side of Naruto's log, and Kakashi was standing in front of them.

"It's about time you got here, Okami." says Kakashi calmly. "Would you be so kind as to show the others what you have there in your hand?" he says as you walk over and sit down next to Sasuke, earning a glare from him.

"Well…" you say, as you slowly open your hand to reveal the bell. Sakura's and Naruto's eyes get wide as they see the bell gleaming in the sun. "I didn't think that I could have been fast enough to get this bell. I thought Kakashi…" you say as you look at him, "I thought you could have been a clone, and hidden the real bells whilst we were fighting. I guess I was wrong."

"That would have been a good idea," he starts, nodding. "If the ones who I were fighting against were more than just Genin. Now," he says, looking at Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. "I watched the four of you closely during our fight and I noticed one thing: only one of you bothered to do one important thing. Okami, I think you should tell them what it was."

"Oh! I tried to get some of you to help me… I'm sorry, Naruto, but I couldn't get to you in time."

"Exactly. She was the only one to get help from others. How else did you think the four of you were going to get two bells? First, she came to you, Sasuke. Not only did you deny her the right to tell you what would get you a bell, but you also didn't let her help you, as you thought she would get in the way. And you, Sakura, who was focused on not the fight, but on finding Sasuke. You, too, denied her to tell you what would get you a bell. You should be ashamed to even call yourselves shinobi. In fact, you don't even have to worry about going back to the Ninja academy."

"What?" asked Sakura. "We pass?"

"Yippee!" says Naruto happily.

"…because neither one of you, except probably Okami, is capable of being a shinobi." finished Kakashi. That being said, Kakashi **POOFs** away, but not before saying, "And no one is to feed Naruto. If he intends to cheat, then he should not get any lunch."

Sasuke, Sakura, and you then grab for your lunch boxes. You and Sasuke reach for the same box, and you both glare at each other when your hands touch, Sasuke's hand on yours. "Oh, no, this one's mine." you growl at him, your glare unwavering. Sasuke sighs and reaches for another box, but not before glaring at you the whole time. Sakura gives you an evil glare, as she saw the lunch box incident.

Naruto's stomach gave a huge grumble and he sighed sadly. With your chopsticks halfway to your mouth with rice, you sigh and set the chopsticks down. You then hand over your box to Naruto. "Here, Naruto. Have my rice. You need it more than I do." Naruto had anime tears in his eyes at the sight of you handing him your rice. Sasuke saw you do this and he, too, sighed and handed over his rice. Sakura's eyes got even wider when she saw the both of you handing over your rice to Naruto. She then followed suit and thrust out her box.

Kakashi appeared and his head was anime huge. "YOU ALL… …PASS!" he says menacingly.

"Wh-what? But we gave Naruto lunch!" inquired Sakura.

"That's the point. All this time, you were listening to every single word I've said, like mindless little drones. Just being a shinobi doesn't mean that you follow every single rule. And that's why you pass."

"So… choosing our friends over our mission, for the better, is that why we pass?" you ask inquisitively.

"Hai."

You eagerly get up and hug Kakashi tightly. Tears of happiness roll down your cheeks as you bury your face into his vest. Kakashi gets a sweat drop as you let go of him and wipe off your tears. "Umm… sorry about that. Oh, Kakashi, when do we get our hitai-ates?"

"Oh! I almost forgot… I have here, four Konoha hitai-ates, and you can put them anywhere you'd like, as long as you proudly wear it, as shinobi of Konoha!" saying so, he takes out four hitai-ates. Sasuke and Naruto put theirs around their foreheads, Sakura uses hers as a headband, and you put yours around your waist, just at the tip of your crimson skirt.


	6. Apology to Readers

Hello, my precious readers! I apologize for being gone for two or three years. I am not sure what happened that stopped me from writing, but it may have been that I mainly wrote during the summer, to when I had time during the year to write them. Now I have started my fourth semester of college (end of my second year, to those who don't know), and I have begun to think of a **BRAND SPANKING NEW STORY**! Yes, that's right! I have an **ORIGINAL** story up in my head, and I plan on sharing it with you all! I do not know when I'll be writing it, or when I will post it, but I will not give this story up as I did my others.

As to those who wonder why I stopped writing… it may have been a lack of energy, or moral support. During the times that I was writing, I was in a very bad state of mind, and I was very, very lonely. So when I got tired of being online all day with nobody else, I just got away from the computer altogether. But, I suppose you could say that I am BACK!

My new, original story is a science fiction, action, and adventure story. I hope all you readers out there will enjoy it as much as I do, and it's not even down on paper/computer yet!

With all my heart, I sincerely apologize to all those who wrote me, telling me how good I was at writing, and who kept my spirits up with your kind reviews.


End file.
